Dear Diary
by Book junkie from beyond
Summary: Just a plot bunny. A good old fashioned kinda Hermione and Draco fanfiction a romance that could never occur in the real books but hey we love it anyway. T for now M possible later. SEEKING A BETA.
1. To Loathe

Hello, this is a Hermione/Draco pairing. I'm rating it T now and M later for possible future smut and this is Fanon (Fan fiction Harry Potter not Book Harry Potter so things like Draco being a whiny brat and the 6th book NEVER HAPPEN.)

Please I'm begging on my hands and knees, I am desperate for a Beta. My grammar is so dodgy.

Disclaimer: Now boys and girls let me just say that this is not really my work, well the plot is. Actually it's not; this plot is a culmination of all the Dramione fics I have loved and that are stuck in my head things like Slytherin sex god, well I sure didn't coin that phrase and JK never wrote that about Malfoy. Damn I'm babbling, sorry.

_This writing is Hermione's writing_

This writing is Draco's writing 

And this is normal conversation

_18 November_

_I HATE DRACO MALFOY! It's true I hate him. From his stupid white-blond hair to his stupid pureblood toes. Now apparently hate is a strong word. Good. Actually I just thought of a better one. Loathe. I loathe him. His sneer and callous remarks, his 'holier than thou' attitude, his insults and that bloody smirk that I just want to hex off his face, actually I did hex him. Diary I think people would be surprised at how much I really loathe him. I won't go into details today of how he yet again degraded and humiliated my friends and I. _

_I don't see how other girls can think he is sexy and call him…what was that name? Oh yes Slytherin sex god. I laughed so hard when I heard that. _

_Afterwards I have to admit I felt a little bad at hurting Lavenders feelings when she told me and I burst out laughing, but I couldn't help myself. _

_I mean 'Slytherin sex god'? No wonder that prat has such an inflated ego._

_Still diary I wonder if there is something wrong with me…I just am simply not into dating. I honestly don't have time for it. Well I call it dating but I'm just being polite really it's like a huge pass the sex around… thing, all it would take would be on person to get aids or something and there would be a school epidemic. Hooking up is now the equivalent of holding hands in the old days; I think my parents would be horrified. But seriously is there something wrong with me? I realize I am carrying on a bit here it's just something Malfoy said. Never mind, I have to do prefect rounds and homework. The life of Hermione Granger- Thrilling isn't it?_

She was pretty good, I reflected as I got off Lavender and out of her bed, spelling my clothes back on. I turned as I heard noises coming from the stairs and turned to the doorway. Someone was coming! I looked around and then leaped behind the nearest curtain. I peeked around the thick fabric to watch who was entering. It was Granger. I considered my options.

I could stay hidden behind the curtain like some weak coward or I could have some fun. Well no choice there. Casually I strode forward. Granger wasn't looking my way so it took a moment for her to see me, when she did she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped briskly,

Oh god McGonagall's got a young clone.

"This is the girls dorm, in the Griffindor tower."

I smirked and looked around. "Oh, really? That would explain the tacky decoration wouldn't it?"

She bristled at my comment, - It really is a lot of fun to wind her up. About to retort she looked around. Then she saw Lavender trying unsuccessfully to hide behind her own set of curtains.

"Lavender?"

She gasped in disbelief looking from me to Lavender and back again.

"Oh, Lavender you didn't." Hermione shook her head sadly.

Lavender came out from behind the curtain reluctantly. Her hair was still tousled and she hadn't buttoned her top up completely.

I couldn't help feeling slighted.

"Oh Granger don't be such a prude."

Hermione just shot me a nasty look and returned her attention to Lavender.

"If you think Ron is going to want you after this you're a lot dumber than I thought. You've blown it now."

What a stupid remark on Grangers behalf, obviously she's still a virgin. As if Brown actually cares about that sidekick especially after getting a taste of yours truly.

I turn around to see Lavenders reaction. She was crying!

I went a little off balance at that. No one cries after sex with me unless- it's crying my name.

But still she was crying and looking very damn guilty.

That Brown liked the Weasel was a surprise, I thought she had better taste to be honest, though the thought of Weasel having my seconds made fucking her all the more memorable.

"Please Hermione…"

"If your asking me not to tell him fine, it's not my place to tell though I hope your decent enough to." Then she turned to me. "And you get out I want to talk to Lavender in private."

The nerve of that little witch trying to tell me what to do and I haven't even had any fun yet. The verbal sparring is always much more interesting with her. Well Potty and Weasel can't even string together a proper sentence so it's not like I'm complementing her or anything. I was struck with inspiration- this one will get her.

"No, I'd much rather stay and hear this conversation, though no doubt it will all be Granger just begging for details. I know about your infatuation with me Granger but sorry you can forget it. As if I would sully myself with a Mudblood."

Lavender went from embarrassment to anger to indecision. Hermione just went straight to anger.

That's when Lavender left. Mumbling something incoherent she ran out of the room. We both ignored her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Malfoy? To think anyone who meets you is instantly in love with you. Sorry to be the bearer of the truth but most of this castle despises you and everything you stand for."

"Lavender obviously doesn't agree with you."

"Lavender is a loud mouth giggling idiot,"

"Wow, Granger is jealous Brown. Now, now it's not fair to Lavender to be jealous of her sex life. Hardly her fault that I'm irresistible."

"More like irritable. And I am not jealous, Lavender is an idiot but I have to say I'm surprised, I thought she had better taste to be honest."

"Oh ouch Mudblood, Envy is a terrible monster- a deadly sin even. Now is it the fact that Weasel brains and her are obviously going to hook up that is causing you all of this teenage angst or is it the fact that while you want nothing more than to fuck me I'm way out of your league and she's not."

"I have three things to say to that Malfoy. One- Eww Ron can never, ever, ever be anything to me other than a close friend, it would just be wrong. Two- you're a slimy unpleasant slug and contrary to your statement I am way above your league. Not the other way around."

There was a pause

"Oh, right sure and three?" I asked

She gave me a very nasty grin

"Petrificus Totalus"

I fell to the floor with a thud

I happen to fall on my back so I can see her walking towards me her face a mixture of triumph and thoughtfulness.

"Oh ouch I bet that hurt," She said falsely sweet. Her face then clouded over and her voice became serious.

"Now you listen to me, I couldn't careless if you use Lavender like some whore, if she is stupid enough to fall for you that's her problem. I can't even imagine why she would be. You have absolutely no redeeming features in your character at all. You are more disgusting than the slimy pit from where you were spawned. And yes Lavender and Ron will get together though I doubt he will keep her for long, He maybe my friend but honestly he gets around almost as much as you do. Almost. Trust me you are still top man-whore of Hogwarts, congratulations. Now it would take some severe brain damage for me to ever have any sort of infatuation about you that doesn't involve me killing, maiming or otherwise hurting you. Fuck all the other Yr 12 girls as much as you want but not in my dorm. Go somewhere else."

Damn she has nerve! I have to admit I admire her backbone. She actually cursed me and was giving what had to be her most bitchy in-your-face talk ever. I never knew she had it in her.

"I'll leave it to Lavender to dispel my magic, I don't really feel like helping you right now or ever." Then she left me lying on the floor as she went to her trunk and got out a green bound book before leaving.

It was rather embarrassing to be bested by the mudblood. I'm now going to have to get even with her or she will think she is some how better than me- a preposterous notion I know.

Lavender wouldn't go near me anymore not that I wanted her, She was good but once was enough, but still it was strange I was used to being the one who did the avoiding.

I'm in the Yr12 girls' dorm again, though not with anyone this time.

I'm looking through Grangers trunk to find something I could really do some damage with. Typically she had the whole thing stuffed with books and parchment. I waded my way through texts of Ancient Runes and advanced Herbology I was about to give up when a small green book caught my eye. It didn't have any words on the cover and stubbornly refused to let me into read it's contents- damn magic books. I couldn't take this book obviously Granger thought it was important enough to spell it. I laid the book on the table.

"Replicata"

Suddenly there were two identical books instead of one. I took one and replaced everything else. Perfect and no one saw me.


	2. Bet ya I could

Hi everyone.

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm not her. (Her being JK)

_19 November_

_Dear diary,_

_I think someone's been into my things, seriously. Everything is mixed up in my trunk though nothing was taken. Weird. Not much else to report today except that Ginny has yet another boy friend and oh of course Ron and Lavender were snogging during break in the library, apparently ferret boy wasn't up to scratch. To bad I can't tell him but Lavender told me that Ron was a way better fuck. God these bloody teenagers. Though I would pay to see Malfoy's face if he found out that not only did he have Ron's seconds but he was also substandard. Lavender is weird, she loses her virginity to Ron, then hates him, then is in love with him but shags Malfoy and now Ron is better than sliced bread- much better apparently. Ok I'm going to stop now. I didn't ask for any information on Ron's sex life- we aren't that close of friends and I really want to stop thinking of it now. Back to study again, Snape set the easiest assignment ever but I want to check on a few details before I hand it in._

Finally I got it open it took me long enough. She had some very complicated spells on here. The cleverest was one the kept making me forget that I was trying to open the book, and by Merlin's beard I can't believe it. She keeps a diary! I've been reading it and Potty and Weasel are very naughty boys and Weasel's sister- Wow. If only Dumbledore read this he would see how unholy his golden trio really is. Rule breaking, duels, more dates than a rock star. Stupid Granger, this is going to be so easy. Never write anything down that you don't want people to know about.

Damn her. The little vixen is starting to annoy me. I can't tell anyone about what I have read. It's some sort of spell that prevents me. It's such good material too. I just finished reading the part after she hexed me. 18th November. Well she doesn't have a crush on me not that I actually expected her too -she actually despises me. That's really funny. But there are even more interesting things in this book She is very insecure, good- that's a good weapon against her. She doesn't like sex- I say don't knock it till you tried it. Not that I'm offering, though to bang Granger would be a very big accomplishment even for me, erm I just won't go there. "Slytherin Sex God"? I'm rather flattered. I'm a bit puzzled over some of her language- what the hell are aids? Some kind of feed the orphan's collection or something? 19th of November (Today's) entry is very, very painful to read. Mudblood must really hate me if she can be bothered to write such obviously fake crap. Substandard? To Weasley? When Flobberworms grow hair!

It is early morning so early it should be rightfully called late night when Blaise wakes me out of sound sleep. Apparently I was talking in my sleep. About Granger. Not good, definitely not good. I could tell he was grinning at me though it was really to dark to see anything.

"So Draco, you fancy Granger?"

I sent him a scowl that he couldn't see so I got out my wand

"Lumos" Our chamber lit up.

"Don't be ridiculous Blaise that would be like liking a gremlin or a ...a"

"Well she's kind of pretty,"

"St Mungo's is wondering when you wanted to check back in, She is a bushy haired mudblood."

"Mmm I think that's pretty good of you really. I couldn't have done it, forbidden fruit and all."

Blaise was a good friend and usually very intelligent but I'm not sure any of that made sense.

"Blaise… what?"

"Granger, everyone wants what they can't have and I think it's very good of you to not even go there."

"Hmm I'm glad, because it's oh so important that I have your good opinion."

Blaise ignored me and kept on talking.

" Very good to concede when you can't win."

"Wait what? Of course I could have Miss-bloody-know-it-all whenever I want I just obviously don't want to. I have standards."

Blaise seemed to find this funny and burst out laughing.

I was slightly angry by now. "What?!"

"You are good Draco but Granger is untouchable. She is the saint of Hogwarts."

"She is still female- if barely. I know girls, Trust me I could get her."

"You want to put money on that?"

"Gross Blaise just gross."

"Chicken, I'd do her if I thought it was possible.10 Galleons says it's not possible."

"100 Galleons says I can have anyone including Mudblood."

Damn you git Malfoy you've done it this time you idiot why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? And go straight to hell Zabini with your stupid bets.

"Deal I will make it easier. Just get her to kiss you knowing that it's you but because this is easier than shagging her you have a 1 week time limit. Good Luck, you will definitely need it." Said Blaise retreating to his own bed.

"Oh and no magic potions or love charms that's just cheating." He called over his shoulder.

It took me a while to get to sleep. I really hate to lose but what a stupid wager and curse my damn pride. This will not be easy.  
Don't get me wrong despite what she says in her diary I can still get her it's just going to take a lot of time and magic.

Review and I'll love you! So if at any stage you thought this story would have an original plot line I hope the bet set you straight.


	3. It was a smile

_20__th__ November_

_Dear Diary _

_It was so weird today. I swear Malfoy is sick or something. When he came passed me in the hallway he instead of the usual sneer instead he pulled a face! It was the weirdest grimace I have ever seen it looked rather painful actually. Harry and Ginny are back together and I won't even start on Ron and Lavender. You know, Malfoy was right in a way. I am jealous. Not that Lavender has Ron but that she has someone who cares about her in that way. Despite what I wrote before there are some people here who are in to relationships for the love not just the sex. To bad they are all in relationships. Hagrid found a Doin in the forbidden forest and was trying to raise it in his cabin. It took all three of us to persuade him that Doin's do not need to be kept indoors and that the young are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves in the forest. I mean really those poisoned barbs would protect them against the giant spiders. Sometimes I worry about him. He is caring and very loyal but when it comes to animals he loses all sense. Merlin I need a break._

_I love the Room of Requirement. Really it is the only place that I can just relax. It is a brilliant piece of magic. It is even possible to go outside of time inside it I can spend hours in there and only minutes have passed outside._

I have in fact been reading her diary again and thank you very much it was a smile. I was SMILING at her. Nearly killed me to do it but it was a smile. Honestly.

Blaise told Pansy about the bet and she wouldn't stop laughing for a whole half hour. I mean really! I have to win this. Pansy very pointedly told me she thought I didn't have a chance in hell of getting Granger. She was too intelligent for that. Well fine we will see. I have yet to come up with a plan of attack but it has only been one day.

_21__st__ November_

_Dear Diary_

_Ron made some wise crack about my hair, yes I know it is selfish and vain to worry about my hair and I have better things to do with my time but Ron is supposed to be my friend and all he can do is make stupid asinine comments. Yes it's bushy thank you very much I really had no idea. It wasn't that bad but then at the end of the day Malfoy was being the usual prick and was rude and sarcastic. He said me hair was "looking good for a change." God boys! It's disgusting. I am expecting some kind of retaliation from the Ferret for hexing him, being sarcastic about my hair doesn't even rate as abuse for him. Oh well what happens, happens. Hexing him felt really good. As a mental note in Ancient Runes is the rune talisman for Love not Sobriety like our books say._

_Honestly the author Mithra Futhark wouldn't know runes if they danced in front of her riding trolls in bright pink tutus. _

Sigh It is impossible to get through to that girl. It has been one day and I'm already ready to pack it in and call it day. I compliment her hair, you know try to integrate myself a little, and she thinks it is a sarcastic remark. I ask you- are women capable of realizing anything obvious? They always have to make it into the exact opposite of what it actually means and who the hell cares if Futhark got Sobriety and Love mixed up. She thinks too much. But I'm still stuck for a plan.

_23__rd__ November_

_Dear Diary_

Hogwarts is weird. Imagine what my life would be like if I was not a witch. I would go to an ordinary school with ordinary friends and interesting and predictable classes. No explosions or ghosts or odd balls of light randomly floating around class just normal and ordinary.

_**Merlin's Beard that sounds boring.**_

Hermione dropped her diary with a thud. She nearly screamed. The Diary wrote back! The last book that she had encountered that had talked to people had been Tom Riddles and had nearly lead to the death of more than one of her close friends not to mention herself.

'But I bought it new and I have been writing in it for a while now and nothing like this had occurred before.'

She then slowly bent down and picked it up. Turning it over to face her the pages stared back exactly as they were before. Dipping her quill into the inkwell she carefully wrote out

_Hello?_


	4. 20 Questions

Not mine, love you all Go J.K her book is coming out on my ball day.

_**Merlin's Beard that sounds boring.**_

I have no idea what possessed me to write in the diary. None. I just saw her writing in the words and scrawled that underneath it.

_Hello?_

The writing works both ways! I haven't been this excited since Father bought me a new broom. As soon as that word came through on my page I realized I had the perfect tool for a plan. This was how I could win my bet. I rewet my quill and wrote a reply.

_**Good Evening**_.

The words sunk into the page and then re-appeared.

_Are you the diary or a person?_

**Person ** Who 

_**I'm a student at Hogwarts**_

So are the 1200 other students who go to Hogwarts. 

_**Well I know you.**_

_I hardly would conceal who I am when writing to myself now would I? So it wouldn't be hard to find out who I am. Who are you?_

_**You really want to know?**_

_Yes I would hardly ask if I didn't._

_**You want to know me then write to me**_

It took awhile for her to respond. I began to fear she wouldn't when

_Ok I'll play your game. But not right now. Prefect rounds._

_**Have fun**_

While I was on my prefect round I happened to bump into none other than Granger going through a door. Upon seeing me her eyes immediately narrowed. How's that for a welcome? I decided to be pleasant – though believe me it was hard.

"Hello Hermione."

She stared at me for a few seconds longer before she confronted me.

I would try to use another word for it but there isn't one.

"What the hell Malfoy?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" As though it was obvious.

"I... er... was just being polite."  
Hermione went strangely silent then she looked me in the eye

"What ever mind game your trying to pull won't work."

I was a little frustrated. I'm not used to having to work this hard to get a girl and this was getting perplexing.

"What mind game, I'm actually being polite."

For all of those out there who think that I can't be polite you're wrong. I am from a pureblood lineage of course I know how to behave in even the highest social circles. I'm not a fool so don't take me for one.

"Why?" She demanded.

I had to think about this one. Obviously I couldn't tell her the truth so I decided to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"The other day when you hexed me I got to thinking. You were right."  
"What?" Hermione's voice was full of disbelief

"Don't you remember? 'You have absolutely no redeeming features in your character at all. You are more disgusting than the slimy pit from where you were spawned"

She actually blushed at first then she straightened her back and her attitude changed.

"I think this is just another one of your pranks"

"That's hardly fair, I think I should get a chance to prove myself."

She threw up her hands.

"This is to weird for me. I'm going to finish my rounds."

I bowed as she went past. I nice touch if I do say so myself. Her response was a worried glance and to move faster out of the door.


End file.
